A Were-wolf's Halloween
by Gravity's Child
Summary: The whole thing was a conspiracy; no human would realize that there was a race of Vampires living just under their noses. The wool had been pulled over their eyes for hundreds of years. It was almost as if they didn't exist. Almost. Some humans believe in them. But let them believe, for this is Halloween. When other members of the night come out to play.


Hello again! So as a thank you for A Really Big Idiot for all of her wonderful work on Silver Night, I decided to create a one-shot for Halloween. Hopefully, it will reach a couple thousand words. So, happy haunting everyone!

WARNING: This fic features were-wolves, Vampires and Yuuki-bashing.

If you searched Cross Academy during the day, you'd see many things. Sayori catching one or two Day Class students trying to sneak into the Moon Dorms, students in the Library, Yagari and Kaien making out in his office, the sleeping Night Class, and Zero Kiryuu asleep in the horse barn. If you ever needed him for something, that should be the first place you would check. He seemed to have this hidden bond with all animals, maybe it was because he was a Vampire? Now, now, now; let's not jump to conclusions. Zero-san wasn't a level A or B like the Night Class, you'd actually classify him as a D. The only lower was a Level End, or an E. They were the crazy ones; but Zero was slowly slipping down the ladder. Of course, he'd look at you like you were crazy if you mentioned Vampires to him. He'd simply say that they don't exist. Just like that, you'd never realize anything.

The whole thing was a conspiracy; no human on Earth would realize that there was a race of Vampires living just under their noses. The wool had been pulled over their eyes for hundreds of years. The only people who did know were members of the Hunter's Society and the humans who had been changed into Vampires. But you have to think about it; if humans knew about this secret society, panic would appear just like that. It wasn't worth the trouble, so the Vampires remained hidden. It was almost as if they didn't exist. Almost. But there were some humans who believe in them. But let them believe, for this is Halloween. When _**other**_ members of the night come out to play. Perhaps, if you pay more attention, you might realize that the sexy hunk who lives down the street from you is actually a Vampire; or the cute, new teacher at your school, did you know that he's a Were-wolf? Perhaps you did know already. But you won't say a word, right? Now, read on; into the world of the Dead, and the Living. Perhaps being part of it is the best of all.

Perhaps being kind was something that he had never been able to do. He was used to ordering people around; he was a Pureblood after all. He wasn't like he had time to even humor the masses of underlings that he had. Sighing softly, Kaname Kuran: Pureblood Prince to-be: swirled the remains of his wine in the crystal wineglass. A half empty bottle of Merlot 1962 sat ignored on the cherry, wooden table. Frowning slightly, he pursed his lips and glanced down at the courtyard. There must have been at least a foot; but the stupid Chairman wasn't going to cancel classes. Not if he didn't have to. Oh, Kaname would give him a reason to cancel classes. Assuming he could find the time and energy to go down to his office and strangle him. That wasn't going to happen soon; not with all of the paperwork that he had. Though, he made a note to get around to it eventually.

Cheeks dusted with a hint a pink; Yuuki tore into the room. She was in knee length furry coat which was dusted with snowflakes and Kaname shivered. He never did like snow. Giggling, she tried to hurl herself into his arms, but stopped for a moment; before walking over and pressing her lips to his. He ignored this attempt and just let her kiss him without responding back. Last year; if you had asked him if he loved her, he respond with a "Yes.", but now he wasn't so sure. There was just something about her, a quality that she didn't have. Something a certain someone else did. A certain hunter perhaps? But he'd deal with her foolish antics for now. He'd figure out a loophole; one that he could use to weasel out of their arranged marriage. Don't get him wrong, he loved her; but only as his little sister. There was someone else that he wanted, but he had no clue where to start to even get this person.

The certain hunter was stubborn, he'd known that one for years. And now that Halloween was that night, Kaname wasn't sure if the boy would be able to contain the beast inside of him. Hell, even he had trouble sometimes. During Halloween, controlling the beast inside of him was like trying to stop a bullet train. It took up a load of energy, and left him tired and irritated. Even more so than he already was. Dealing with paperwork was not his favorite thing to do, but he definitely preferred it over dealing with Yuuki. Her and her skimpy lingerie. The brief shudder that ghosted down his spine promptly disappeared the moment he noticed the other members of the Night Class heading down to the nearby meadow. They must have convinced the teacher to let them go talk and practice their abilities. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, Kaname opened the window and jumped out. The wind whistled around him; the window clicked shit, and he landed before walking quickly to catch up.

It was just as he thought. Yuuki had done the convincing. Kaito had fallen for it, so he let them go early. Surprise made its way onto the faces of the others when they noticed him calmly walking towards them though he didn't even glance at Yuuki. Kaname could see; that from the look on Takuma's face; that he had guessed what was going on between the two siblings. A look of empathy passed over his face before disappearing; he had guessed right, that Kaname knew. When he turned to talk to Aidou, a sharp gleam of metal caught his eye. Sleeping up against a tree trunk, Bloody Rose at his side; Zero Kiryuu was asleep. His eyes were closed, and Kaname noticed that a well placed Hunter's spell kept him both warm and free of snow; or whatever else the sky might dump on him while he was asleep. Yuuki snickered and hurled a blast of wind at him; but her eyes widened when it bounced harmlessly away. Of course, that was enough to wake him up.

Stretching like a cat, his eyes flickered open, and Kaname noticed that though they weren't red, the pupils were slits. But as soon as he blinked his eyes a few times, they disappeared; leaving Kaname to wonder if they were even like that in the first place. Maybe he had imagined it. He couldn't have; Vampire Ki─ err─ Princes don't imagine things. That definitely happened. Smoothing his uniform out, he pushed the snow away revealing; stuck in the ground in a circle; daggers with repelling charms tied to them. As soon as he removed them, he shivered before letting out a few muffled curses. Sliding the daggers into his bag, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned towards the school.

"Kiryuu-kun." He turned my way, a glare cold enough to freeze snow into a solid block set upon his face. Yup; he was in a bad mood.

"What." His tone was clipped, and I could tell that he wanted to get back to the dorms where it was warmer.

"Whatever were you doing sleeping in the snow?" Tilting his head to the side, he looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Honestly? I don't know." He shrugged before walking closer to us. As soon as he was in front of me, he was gone and I felt my feet being yanked out from under me. I went down ungracefully, but for not a second later; several bullets lodged themselves into the tree barely three or so inches above my head. Too close. Kiryuu was up in an instant, his voice ringing across the snowy landscape.

"I know you're there, Kaiga. Don't even try to hide from me." Laughter echoed from a nearby tree, and a young man leapt down. He landed lightly in the snow before cocking his gun again. Zero threw up a shield using his charms, as four bullets slammed against it. Great, this was not what I needed. As soon as Zero removed the shield, I got a good look at this 'Kaiga.' He was tall, about 6"2' with red hair to his shoulders, and with his steel gray eyes; it seemed as if he saw everything that went on.

"Zero-san. . . Hold still and let me shoot you." His voice was a seductive purr. Odd for such a situation, don't you think? "You're the rarest level D I've ever seen, and I can't wait to have your head on my wall. Or perhaps you in my bed. . ." He trailed off, Zero's face hadn't changed a bit, but I was furious. How dare he lay a claim on my Zero? The other members of the Night Class looked disgusted, but Kaname couldn't blame them. He felt the exact same way. He wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"I can see that you think Kiryuu-kun is rare, but he's a part of our school; therefore, we will defend him."

"Oh, a Pureblood Vampire? I have no interest in you. You're not even worth my time as I already have a Pureblood head." Just above Kaname's right eyes, a thin vein was beginning to twitch. _Worthless? Me? I'm the Pureblood Prince! How__dare__he?_ Kaname was nearing the end of his rope, but it appeared that Zero reached his first. A sharp bang resonated around the clearing, and blood blossomed in the middle of Kaiga's forehead. He went down in a heap, and I turned to Zero, slightly startled by the look of pure hatred written across his face.

"Get up Kaiga. I know that did nothing." To my utmost horror, Kaiga stood up; even though his blood smelled just like a humans. That wasn't possible.

"So you have seen through my ruse." His forehead wound was closing up already.

"I know how you can do that Kaiga. I know that you have drunken the blood of all the Vampires that you have killed." Okay, not expecting that one, but it does make sense how he could survive the direct shot to his head.

"Ahh, so you know a lot more about me that I thought, Zeerrroo." Kaiga stretched out Zero's name; earning a bullet to embed itself into the bark by his head. He sighed, cocking his gun again.  
"I'm sure you know what kind of bullets are in here, right?"

"Silver ones; filled to the brim with holy water." Okay, that wasn't good. Holy water caused our healing systems to shut down, and silver was just plain dangerous. He was prepared. Now that I think about it; I owe Zero my life. Three silver bullets with holy water in them would have been enough to kill me. I wasn't a happy camper anymore. This had just become personal. Taking a step forward, I forced the tree behind the foolish hunter to explode. To his credit, Kaiga didn't even flinch. As I prepared for another shot, I heard a gun go off. Assuming it was Zero's I continued to absorb the energy around me; only to freeze when blood splattered across my face. Zero stood in front of me; blood dripping down his body before he sank to one knee. I had always wanted Zero to bow down on one knee, but not like this! Slowly his left eye flickered upward; towards the full moon; and he struggled to his feet. But it appeared the bullets were taking their toll for he fell forward. But just before his hands touched the ground, fur ripped out from his body and he transformed into a silver blur. Kaiga's face paled as Zero's last spoken, human words echoed around the clearing.

"Game over, Kaiga."

We all watched in fascinated horror as Kiryuu-kun tore Kaiga to shreds. As soon as he stopped moving, Zero backed off. His silver fur was spotted with red and his lavender eyes blazed with hatred. Then he shifted forms and turned to me.

"I guess I'm exempt from your Vampire rules?" I nodded dumbly, to shocked to say anything. He just grinned darkly and turned to the school, a silver tail twitching back and forth behind him.

Back in the Moon Dorms, Kaname frowned. The sound of running water could be heard, and had been going on for quite a while. It must be Aidou; he liked to do that sort of thing. Growling softly under his breath, Kaname glided down the hall determined to dish out a nasty punishment if it would give him a chance to sleep. Knocking on the bathroom door, Kaname pushed it open; revealing a startling sight. Zero was relaxing in the tub, his silver hair pulled up in a bun. The book, How Carrots Won the Trojan War, was open in his hands and he looked perfectly comfortable. Steam decorated the mirrors and Kaname could see the wisps of heated air rising from the hot water. Zero hadn't noticed him yet, so Kaname silently closed the door before his arousal became obvious. Kiryuu-kun looked luscious and Kaname couldn't wait to eat him up. But he'd have to wait for a little while.

Zero's eyes left his book the moment he heard the door close. A lingering scent in the air told him that the visitor had been Kuran. _Did he like what he saw?_ To tell the truth, Zero had never been after Yuuki in the first place. He'd always been after Kaname. And Zero was going to see that he got him. In his own opinion; Yuuki was kind of slutty. With her skimpy outfits, and her constantly changing moods, Zero rather preferred dealing with men. Thank god for the uniforms that Cross made everyone wear. Gracefully using his foot, his flipped the drain lever over, watching the water as it swirled down the drain. Baths were his favorite way to relax, and if he had a choice between a bath and a shower, he bathe any day. Besides, it allowed him to catch up on his reading. The towels were a soft, colored to a lime green and Zero quickly dried off. Chairman was holding dinner tonight, and Zero had to hurry back to the house before Cross got into the kitchen and blew something up. That, or just drop the entire idea of a dinner party.

A smile materialized upon his lips and Kaien backed away.

"Let's go eat with Grandfather." Kaien nodded and turned the oven off. It was a random request, but neither had seen the man in a while. Zero couldn't wait to play Cupid, and placed a call to Takuma's grandfather. This was going to be fun.

As soon as they got there, Zero dragged Kaien onto the balcony above the throne room, and positioned them so they could see everything that went on. His Grandfather; Nagi; sat on the throne; white hair braided and lavender eyes filled with boredom. Appearances were certainly deceiving. His Grandfather was thousands of years old, but looked about thirty or so. They hunkered down when Ichijou entered the throne room. His eyes widened instantly the moment he saw Nagi. Kaien cursed under his breath when the member of the Night Class came in. A soft sigh of relief escaped Zero's lips the moment he saw that it was just Kaname and his inner circle.

"Nagi?" Zero's grandfather opened his left eye, letting his gaze fall on Ichijou before opening the other one as well.

"Ichijou? I haven't seen you in years. Is that your grandson behind you?"

"Yes. This is Takuma."

"*sigh* I wish that my own grandchildren would visit. . ." Zero felt the sharp blade of guilt sink into his heart. That hurt, and he made a mental note to drop down and say hello later on.

"Ichijou." His grandfather's voice cut through the air, catching the other man by surprise.

"Hai?"

"Three things." Nagi rose up off of the throne, intention glinting softly in his eyes. "One." Quickly he pressed his hand to Ichijou's forehead and all watched in amazement as years were sucked away from the man. When Nagi removed his hand, Ichijou looked around the age of 30. Said man looked stunned, as well as the entire Night Class. "Two." Grabbing Ichijou by the hand, Nagi crushed their lips together, earning an intake of breath by all. Zero slammed his hands over Kaien's mouth. The fool would get both of them caught with all of his squealing. "Three. Do you think you're going anywhere anytime soon? Think again." Nagi had a set of simple yet elegant rings in a black box, the Night Class couldn't see what was in the box, but Ichijou could and his face had gone red. Before he could answer, Nagi pulled their lips together again and pinned him to the floor before beginning to slide his fingers up Ichijou's shirt. Zero; deciding that he'd had enough; picked up one of the antique books from nearby, moved to the stairs and hurled it hard. It nailed Nagi right on the back of his head and he swore loudly; clutching his 'wound'.

All eyes turned to Zero, descending the staircase with another book in hand.

"Grandfather, could you try and behave?" He turned to the members of the Night Class. "I'm sorry that my Grandfather can't keep his lust in check." He sighed softly and turned to the two men. "If you're going to try anything Grandfather; there are bedrooms down the hall. . ."

Kaname couldn't believe it, Zero was royalty? This was a dream come true. Looking up, he realized that someone had been talking to him.

"I don't see why not." It took another ten seconds for Kaname to realize that was his voice. Zero just nodded and turned around, heading down another hallway. Kaname just followed behind him; hoping that he hadn't just agreed to anything that was painful or involved killing anyone. Zero opened a door and stepped into a lavishly furnished room. Pointing at one of the chairs before a fire, Kaname realized that he was to sit down. Quickly he followed directions and Zero sat opposite him before beginning.

I'm sure you were surprised to find that I am royalty." Kaname just nodded, quietly studying Zero's full lips. They would look wonderful, swollen from being kissed. He didn't even realize that he was up and moving until he pressed their lips together and heard Zero draw in a sharp intake of breath. Realizing what he had done Kaname took a step back and got a good look at Zero. He sat on the chair, the top of his shirt undone; eyes lidded and filled with lust, and a thin trail of saliva running from the side of his mouth. And his lips; god. . . they were pink and full; swollen from the kiss. Kaname realized with a start that he was erect and in dire need of release. He had never gotten this way with Yuuki, not even when she tried her very best to make him erect. And a simple kiss with Zero made him this needy?

Making a decision quickly, Kaname lifted Zero up bridal style, before dropping him gently onto the bed. Zero reached up from where he was laying and pulled at Kaname's shirt; his slender fingers popping open the buttons until the silky fabric was slid off of his shoulder, down his arms and onto the bed; before it fell into a heap on the floor. Zero's shirt soon followed when Kaname decided that it was in the way. Kiryuu's nipples were erect, and Kaname greedily latched onto the left one; his right hand pinching and rubbing the other one until Zero was beginning to whimper from the pleasure.

Sliding his fingers against Zero's lips, the boy let them in; his tongue swirling around them, layering them with saliva. Using his abilities, Kaname stripped both of them his unused hand rubbing the boys throbbing cock. Removing his three fingers from between Zero's lips, Kaname trailed them down his body; passing over the hardened nubs; gliding them into the dip on his stomach before sliding them around his member and swirling them around the tight puckered entrance. Zero; feeling the first intruder; tensed up, but visibly relaxed when Kaname leaned down to capture his lips. Another finger was added, and Kaname began the process of stretching him out; Zero seemed fine, slightly tense when the final one was added; but he soon relaxed and let out of whine of emptiness when Kaname removed his fingers.

It hurt when his cock breached him but Kaname was gentle and tried not to hurt Zero. Kaname felt like he was surrounded my molten lave; Zero was so hot. When Zero let out a soft sigh, Kaname took that to be the sign to start and he slid out most of the way before slamming back in. It was a direct shot to Zero's prostate and he cried out in pleasure. Kaname; having found what he was looking for on the first try; kept going, his thrusts even and steady. Finally, Zero decided that he'd had enough and he surged up; flipping Kaname onto his back as fur raced up his body. It was his natural form, human mixed with wolf. Thin lines of silver fur graced his body; a long silver tail twitched and matching ears lay flat against his head. Their rhythm became erratic and unsteady until Zero came with a cry; his teeth sinking into Kaname's neck. Kaname followed quickly behind; not even realizing it when he drove his own fangs into the tattoo covered area of Zero's throat. He collapsed beside the were-wolf and let his eyes slip closed, but not before noticing the glowing rose on his new mates neck. The Kuran Rose, Zero was his. Probably the best Halloween ever.


End file.
